tekumelfandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities
Skills by Ability Just use the appropriate Ability check or Skill check, do not actually ad these skills to a character. Anyone born within one of the five empires will have Etiquette as a skill so characters can add their proficiency bonus to any checks. Skills underlined are from D&D5e Italicized skills can be found in D&D3.5/Pathfinder Skills that are emboldened are common skills mentioned in other EPT resources. Items within (parentheses) are professions that correspond with the skill and would be appropriate information for a character's background or clan skills. Strength Strength measures physical power, athletic training, and the extent to which you can exert raw physical force. Physique, might, physical force, athleticism. Smash down a door, move a boulder, use a spike to wedge a door shut. Athletics Climb/''Climbing'' Jump/Jumping Swim/Swimming Bricklayer (plebeian) Butcher (plebeian) Carpenter (plebeian) Fisherman (plebeian) Mason (plebeian) Minor (plebeian) Strength Saving Throws: Opposing a force that would physically move or bind you. Dexterity Dexterity measures agility, reflexes, and balance. Deftness, manual skill, adroitness, maneuverability, stealth, dodging ability, litheness, reaction ability, readiness. Sneak past a guard, walk along a narrow ledge, wriggle free from chains Acrobatics Balance Dancer (noble) Tumble Sleight of Hand Barber (plebeian) Escape Artist Open Locks Use Rope Stealth Hide Move Silently Dexterity Saving Throws: Dodging out of harm's way. Constitution Constitution Measures health, stamina, and vital force. Endurance, physical resistance, physique, damage resistance. Endure a marathon, grasp hot metal without flinching, win a drinking contest Concentration Constitution Saving Throw: Enduring a disease, poison, or other hazard that saps vitality. Intelligence Intelligence measures mental acuity, accuracy of recall, and the ability to reason. Knowledge, learning, information capacity, mental capacity, recall, retention, recognition. Study ability, analysis rating, mental quickness, logic, deductive capacity, wit, judgement, I.Q. Recall a bit of lore, recognize a clue's significance, decode an encrypted message Arcana In addition to referring to the occult or supernatural, proficiency with Arcana can also cover a variety of obscure or niche knowledge, such as popular culture, genre films and books, urban legends, comic books, science fiction, and gaming, among others. Demonology / Occult Decipher Script Item Researcher (Noble) Knowledge: Arcana Magical Lore Magic, Psychic / Ritual Military Sorcerer (Noble) Spellcraft History Proficiency with History can provide knowledge of art history, law and litigation, political and government institutions and processes, current events, and popular science. Locate a forgotten road, identify the origin of ruins, or find a site mentioned in myth or legend. Knowledge: History, Local, Nobility and Royalty Military Engineer (noble) Tactics & Strategy Tactician (noble) Sapper (noble) Strategist (noble) Investigation When you look around for clues and make deductions based on those clues, you make an Intelligence (Investigation) check. You might deduce the location of a hidden object, discern from the appearance of a wound what kind of weapon dealt it, or determine the weakest point in a tunnel that could cause it to collapse. Poring through ancient scrolls in search of a hidden fragment of knowledge might also call for an Intelligence (Investigation) check. Appraise Accountancy / Accountant (skilled) City Lore (Streetwise) High Society ' Law' / Lawyer / Jurist (Noble) Mathematics Search Nature Proficiency with Nature indicates a knowledge of how the natural world works. This manifests as an understanding of biology, botany, genetics, geology, paleontology, astronomy, chemistry, physics, and engineering. Identify what sorts of creatures dwell in an area based on subtle clues, or spot the effect of magic on a natural ecosystem. Animal Husbandry Animal/bird knowledge Knowledge: Architecture, Engineering, Geography Engineer-Architect (Noble) Religion Knowledge: The Planes, Religion Ritual Theology (Theologian) Knowledge: dungeoneering Culture High Cartography: is the skill of creating and interpreting the carved gemstones used as detailed and compact maps by the ancients. ' Politics / Bureaucracy' Navigating the obscure and voluminous paperwork of large organizations and knowing what papers to file to get legal permission for otherwise dubiously-permissible acts. ' Sexuality' Subculture Intelligence Saving Throw: Disbelieving certain illusions and resisting mental assaults that can be refuted with logic, sharp memory, or both. Wisdom Wisdom reflects how attuned you are to the world around you and represents perceptiveness and intuition. Faith, mental strength or power, concentration, self control, determination, zeal, emotional capacity, mana, magical prowess, bardic voice, mental reactive ability, guessing, psychic ability, insight, clairvoyance, inspiration, perception, pre-sentiment. Spot a hidden creature, sense that someone is lying. Animal Handling Animal-trainer (skilled) Handle Animal Falconer or bird-trainer (skilled) Insight Paired with Intelligence, Insight can represent a knowledge of psychology, sociology, and criminology. Analysis Bribery You know who to bribe to get what you want, how much to offer, and most importantly how and when to offer it so it will not be taken as an insult or embarrassment to the character being bribed. Intrigue Sense Motive / Linguistics Medicine Apothecary First Aid (Skilled) Heal Medical Physician (Noble) Veterinarian (Skilled) Perception Your Wisdom (Perception) check lets you see, hear, or otherwise detect the presence of something. It measures your general awareness of your surroundings and the keenness of your senses. You might try to hear a conversation through a closed door, eavesdrop under an open window, or hear monsters moving stealthily in the forest. Or you might try to spot things that are obscured or easy to miss, whether they are orcs lying in ambush on a road, thugs hiding in the shadows of an alley, or candlelight under a closed secret door. Detect Traps Listen Observation ' 'Spot Survival Avoid gathering and eating poisonous plants, to spot quicksand and other hazards, and to avoid paths or areas where dangerous creatures prowl. Tracking Forest Survival Desert Survival ' Wilderness Survival' ' Wilderness Tracking': The ability to successfully trail or track someone or something while outdoors in a rural or wilderness setting. ' '''Cooking ' Cook (plebeian) ''' '''Baker (plebeian) '''Wisdom Saving Throw: Resisting effects that charm, frightens, or otherwise assault your willpower. Charisma Charisma measures your ability to interact effectively with others. It includes such factors as confidence and eloquence, and it can represent a charming or commanding personality. Appearance, level-headedness, panic resistance, morale, psychic ability, self control, vanity, perceived power, mental discipline, bardic voice. Persuade a creature to do something, cow a crowd, lie to someone convincingly Deception Bluff Disguise Intimidation Intimidate Administration Interrogation Performance Dancer ' Orator' ' 'Perform ' '''Poet (Noble) Persuasion (Tsolyani: Osulikh) ' Command''' ' 'Diplomacy ' 'Gather Information Paramour Merchant (plebeian) Bargainer (plebeian) Carouser (plebeian) ' '''Courtesan-Gigolo-Don Juan (noble) Diplomat (noble) '''Style' Seduction (Tsolyani: Pathaikh) Charisma Saving Throw: Withstanding effects, such as possession, that would subsume your personality or hurl you to another plane of existence. Tools Artisan’s tools (Profession or Craft) Intoxicants ' '''Artist (painter, sculptor, etc.) (Noble) ' Brewer-Vintner / Wine-maker (plebeian) ' '''Tradesmen (skilled) ' 'Craftsmen (plebeian) Craft (bootmaker, carpet-maker, carpenter, dyer, etc.) Disguise kit ''Disguise '''Forgery kit Calligraphy / Calligrapher (skilled) Forgery Scribe Gaming Set Dénden ' Daghórr' ' Kévuk' ' Tsahltén' Herbalism kit ' 'Alchemist (Noble) ' '''Botanist recognition (noble) Musical Instrument ''Musician (noble) Navigator’s tools ' Astrology' Astronomer-Navigator (Noble) Navigation (Noble) Poisoner’s kit Poisons Thieves’ tools Burglary Disable Device Open Locks Remove Traps Vehicles (Land, Water, Air, Space) Aircar chlén-beasts Fly Navigate The ability to navigate by the stars and sun, recognize landmarks or animal routes and read maps, including specialized symbolic maps such as tubeway markings but not including High Cartography. This will help a character find the fastest and safest route to a destination. Navigators have simple compasses (a magnetized needle and a pot of oil). Steering by the positions of the moons and planets is common, and there are ephemerides that tell the sailor where these bodies will be in the sky on any given night of the year. Since there are no stars, there are no fixed reckoning points (like Polaris on Earth), but the configurations of the heavenly bodies give considerable information, which, combined with experience and navigational know-how, usually get the traveler from one place to another. -''Barker. The Blue Room Vol6#172.'' Ride Computers and Ancient Devices Category:Skills Category:Abilities